Suki Da Yo
by oujino bejita
Summary: Plot thus far: Ken and Koichi are roommates in an all boys' boarding school for kids with 'unique talents'. That's all I will give away for now because I don't want to be a story spoiler. Read on at your own risk and feel free to review! Okei! Ikuzo!
1. Love at First Sight

**Love at first sight?**

It was a bright spring day in Japan. The birds were chirping, the sakura trees were blooming, and the sunlight covered everything in a veil of light. All the students rushed off of the bus excitedly, chattering on and on about hoping to have cute teachers or put in the same class as their friends. Koichi Kumamura was a senior at Sakano Boarding School for Boys. Everyone seemed happy except for a certain raven haired boy. Koichi groaned and rubbed his soar butt when he got off the bus. The ride was anything but fun. The freshman wouldn't stop singing obnoxious songs and the road had so many speed bumps that he thought the wheels would fall off. He walked to his dorm and saw a dark haired angel sitting on a twin sized bed on the other side of the dorm. Ken looked up when he heard the door open and saw Koichi.

"Oh it was just you. I thought it was Daisuke challenging me to another fight because a guy he liked said hi to me." Ken said and sighed with relief. "So I suppose this means you are my new roommate then." he said with a smirk. Ken knew almost everyone in the school even the ones who didn't know him. Koichi seemed to be one the ones that did not know him by the way the boy stared at him.

"I'm Koichi." said Koichi, not revealing his last name because his last name was used a lot in the newspapers about a psychic boy. He once went to a normal school, the same school as his twin brother. That was until he was sixteen and his powers which he had kept hidden from his family and friends for so long spiraled out of control unexpectedly. He saw someone slap his brother and that was what triggered it. Soon after, everyone seemed to want him, or rather his powers: the military, the FBI, the entire government.

"I'm Ken Ichijoi. I once tried to take over the world with my mind control powers but was captured. They implanted a stupid power limiter chip in my brain so that I wouldn't go insane again and they put me in this hell hole of a school as my punishment." he said coldly, his face suddenly looking evil. Then the dark haired boy quickly cheered up and smiled so that he wouldn't creep out his new roommate too much. "Uhh so what's your power?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You would know if you read the papers." said Koichi in a monotone manner, his face emotionless. Ken had struck a sore spot and he knew it from how quickly Koichi's smile dropped when he asked that question.

"Koichi is a very popular name in Japan. How was I supposed to figure that you were 'that Koichi'?" Ken said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Well anyway it's nice to meet another person with mind powers. All those kids with super strength or flying, or fire powers think they are so much better than us physics." he said the first part cheerfully and the part about the other students in a resentful tone. Ken held his hand out for Koichi to shake and smiled at him. Koichi blushed, "My mom sent me here. The government wanted to kill me. She wanted me to live." Ken shook Koichi's hand and noticed the boy's blush. 'It seems my new roommate is shy. This should be fun.' Ken thought to himself. He smirked evilly, getting an idea. Ken didn't let go of the boy's hand, instead he lifted it up to his face and softly placed a kiss on Koichi's hand. "I'm really looking forward to being your roommate Koichi." he said in a seductive tone and winked suggestively at Koichi before finally letting go of the boy's hand. "I have some things to take care of in the library so I will see you later Koichi." he said before exiting the dorm room. Koichi began to read until he heard Daisuke barge in.

"Yo kid. Have you seen a guy named Ken Ichijoji around? This supposed to be his dorm. I still have to challenge him to a battle but he has been avoiding me all day." Daisuke said while looking all around the room as if Ken was hiding. He looked under the beds, in the closets, behind curtains he even looked under Ken's pillow. "Where in the hell is Ichijoji!?" He shouted in frustration. The red head took a deep calming breath and turned to tell Koichi to give a message to ken, but when he looked at the dark haired boy he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. "Ehhh I ummm wow...sorry about my umm rampage thingy..."Daisuke stuttered, blushing and nervously shuffling his feet. He hadn't noticed how cute the boy was when he came into the room because he had been too determined to beat up Ken to notice but once he calmed down and took another look at his enemy's roommate he turned to mush. "Err I...am uhh just going to go now and come back when I remember why I even came here in the first place." he said and hurried out of the room, feeling like a big dufus. Ken saw a very red faced Daisuke walk passed him in the hallway and surprisingly Daisuke didn't even seem to notice him. 'Whoa what was that all about?' Ken thought to himself. Ken walked into the dorm, closing the door behind him and gave Koichi a questioning look as if waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Koichi-kun, what did you do to Daisuke? He looked horrible. He was zoned out and his face was flushed." Ken questioned. His hands were on his hips and his face was serious, yet slightly amused by the fact that his rival was so unhappy.

"Nothing, Ken-kun." said Koichi truthfully. Ken narrowed his eyes as if trying to make sure Koichi was telling the truth. He could tell that his roommate was being completely honest with him and sighed.

"Alright I believe you. Daisuke must have just been red from rage and so blind by the anger he did not notice I walked past him." he concluded. "So how about we head down to the dining hall for dinner..." Ken suggested with a small warm smile on his face. Daisuke got to the dining hall early as usual. He liked to get some of the good stuff before they were all gone. Today he was however not that interested in the food. The spiky haired boy looked around for any sign of Ken's roommate. As the dining room began to be full of students it was harder for Daisuke to locate Koichi if the boy was even there. He didn't even know why he was looking for Koichi or what he was even going to say to his rival's roommate when they met again. 'One thing I am certain of is I will not make a fool of myself like the first time I met him.' Daisuke thought to himself.

Koichi and Ken headed for the dining hall and talked the whole way there, just enjoying being in the company of one another. Once they arrived in the crowded dinning hall Ken got his food and then found an empty table where he took a seat at the end of the table on a bench type chair. Koichi sat down beside Ken. While Ken ate a huge meal, Koichi simply ate some veggies. Ken noticed that Daisuke kept staring at them and was starting to be a little annoyed by it. "Why is he staring in this direction?" Ken mumbled under his breath so that only he heard. He got up from his seat and went over to Daisuke. "Oi bakayaro! Why are you staring at us? You are practically drooling." He said questioningly.

"Urusai! First of all, I wasn't staring at you Ichijoji. It was only your adorable roommate who I was staring at." Daisuke said angrily and blushed at the confession.

Ken's face became a look of hate. Without any warning he punched Daisuke in the face as hard as he could.

"Back off Motomiya! Koichi will never be yours so do not try to make him like you, or else." Ken threatened over protectively. A teacher escorted Daisuke to the nurse because of his nose was now bleeding from the punch. Ken got sent to the headmaster's office to be lectured about his bad actions. An hour later he returned to the dorm and smirked at Koichi. "Guess I like you more than I thought Koichi." he said with a smirk. Koichi didn't know what to say. He simply blushed and looked down at the carpeted floor. Ken chuckled at Koichi's shy behavior.

"You're blushing." he said teasingly and slowly walked closer and closer to Koichi until they were against Ken's bed. He smirked as he pushed Koichi down onto the bed. "Does this mean you like me also?" he asked as he climbed up on the bed and straddled his roommate's legs. Ken leaned his face only a few inches away from Koichi's so that his lips brushed against Koichi's as he asked in a seductive voice, "Well do you like me Koichi-kun?" Just then Daisuke burst into their dorm without knocking, but quickly regretted that choice. Ken had been slowly unbuttoning Koichi's shirt while waiting for an answer right when the red head walked in. He was silent and gaped at the sight before him in shock. Daisuke quickly snapped out of it and ran away feeling very much like an idiot.

"Damn it Daisuke you baka!" he yelled at himself. He had finally got the courage to talk to Koichi but didn't expect to walk in on anything like what he has just seen. Ken didn't even look up when he heard someone come in. He held his breath from being startled, but didn't look up. When the person left he sat up, still straddling his roommate and sighed with relief.

"I thought it was a teacher, but it was just my enemy." he said coldly, glaring at the door as if Daisuke was still standing there. Ken turned his attention back to Koichi, a small smile on his face. "You still have not gave me you're answer Ko." he said singy-songily, giving the boy a nickname. Koichi blushed at the nickname that he had somehow earned and smiled up at Ken. He nodded his head as a silent answer to the boy above him. Ken frowned, looking rather displeased. "That was not the answer I was hoping for. Shall I ask again? Do you like me Koichi-kun?" He asked while he moved his knee up so that it touched Koichi's sensitive area between his legs.

"I DOOO like you, Ken." Koichi said and moaned at the same time. Ken gave Koichi his usual smirk as he slipped of the boy's shirt. He stared at the silky peach skin that had been revealed to him and licked his lips hungrily.

"I'm glad you feel the same way Ko." he said before assaulting the soft skin of Koichi's neck with passionate kisses. He bit Koichi's neck leaving a mark and sucked on it to make it not to hurt then he sat up with a mischievous smile and said "mine". Ken kissed a trail down his lover's chest then he teased both nipples with his skillful tongue. It was almost twelve midnight so all the students were asleep except for Ken and Koichi. Good thing the walls of the dorms were pretty thick so it would be hard for people to hear Ken's panting and any other noise the two boys made. Unless if a teacher walked passed the door they will not get caught, not as if Ken really cared anymore. Koichi moaned and begged Ken not to stop. Ken was happy to oblige. He unzipped Koichi's pants and pulled them down leaving his lover wearing only boxers. Ken was still fully dressed and decided to change that. He unbuttoned his school uniform shirt and carelessly threw it aside. Then he passionately kissed Koichi's lips while at the same time removing his own pants so that now they were both in boxers. Ken gasped as he felt them rub against each other unintentionally through the light fabrics of their boxers. The dark haired boy pulled down Koichi's boxers to Koichi's ankles and took his lover's staff into his mouth. He did this so skillfully even though he'd never done it before.

"Uhhh Kennnn!" Koichi moaned deeply. Ken didn't stop until his lover climaxed and that also made him cum. Ken swallowed and then lay next to Koichi and wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. "I love you Ko." he whispered as he was slowly overcome by sleep.

Koichi held Ken tightly, kissing Ken's forehead.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Oi- Hey**

**Bakayaro- Fool/Idiot**

**Urusai- Shut up/ be quiet**

**Baka- Fool/Stupid**


	2. Unexpected News

**Unexpected News**

Note: Keep in mind that Koichi and Ken have been together for almost three weeks and have had sex quite a few times during that time period. Ehh and also that I am fully aware that men can't really get pregnant. But no complaining about that because this is my story so I am Kami and what I say goes. Like it or lump it! laughs evillyKukukukuku.

Koichi awoke to hear a scream from Ken. He saw Ken holding a positive pregnancy test. "Nani nani nani!" Ken shrieked. "P...p...p...preg..."was all the dark haired boy was able to get out before passing out on the dorm floor. Koichi held Ken's head in his lap and stared worriedly at his unconscious lover. Ken's dark eyes slowly opened to see Koichi holding him. "Hey Ko. How long was I out for?" he asked, blinking a few times to focus his blurry vision.

"5 hours." said Koichi. Ken sighed as he remembered of why he had fainted in the first place. He wished it was all just some bad dream and he would be awoken from it. The pregnancy test on the floor was proof that his nightmare was indeed a reality.

"Oh, I was out a while." he said and slowly got up then held out his hand to help Koichi stand up. Koichi took Ken's offered hand as he got up. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Ken was in a bad mood. "What do you want?" He asked coldly as he swung the door open. Standing there was a short blond boy, holding the hand of a blond boy who was about Ken's height. The short blond hid behind the taller blond for fear of Ken's wrath.

"Umm I am Yamato (Matt). That is my little brother Takeru (T.K.). We share the room right beside yours and uhh well we heard someone screaming and shrieking and were a bit worried." said Yamato.Takeru stopped hiding but his little hand still clung to his brother's hand.

"We wanted to see what the mater was." he said shyly. The little blond seemed to be incredibly shy. Ken calmed down and gave a small smile. Seeing the little one made Ken think that parenthood might not be as horrible as he thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just found out some unexpected news and then I overreacted." he said to the two blue eyed blonds. Takeru was a very curious kid and even though Yamato always told him it was rude to pry he always asked too much questions.

"What was the unexpected news? Why did you react that way? Who is the boy behind you? Did the unexpected news have to do with him?" he asked the questions so fast that ken didn't have time to answer one before Takeru asked the next.

"Takeru." Yamato said sternly and gave his little brother 'the look'. Takeru blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked guilty for meddling but there was still a spark of curiosity in his big blue eyes.

"Sorry. Too much questioning." he said softly, still blushing embarrassedly. Ken chuckled at Takeru and Yamato. He could tell Yamato was like a father to the younger blond. Now he was really beginning to actually like the idea of parenthood.

"Well this is Koichi." he said pushing Koichi in front of him. "Yes he is involved with the unexpected news. I overreacted because I am just a baka sometimes. What is the news you ask? I'll let Ko tell you that himself." Ken said in an attempt to answer all the questions.

"It's nothing. I just said my stomach hurts." said Koichi, lying to hide the real reason behind Ken's earlier shriek of horror. "Yes and because I love Ko so much I shrieked like a banshee for fear that I would lose him...even though he was only hungry." Ken added in order to make the story a bit more believable. If Koichi and he were lucky the two blonds would buy it. It seemed that luck was on their side, for the most part. The two blonds looked at each other and sweat dropped anime style before turning back to look at the two dark haired boys.

"THAT'S IT!?" they shouted in unison. They both looked utterly exasperated. Then they looked extremely pissed off, especially Takeru. Ken swore he saw steam pouring from the little guy's ears.

"That goes way past overreacting." Yamato muttered, a vein twitching on his forehead slightly as he tried to keep his cool. The taller blond took a deep breath then exhaled, quickly retuning to his normal calm self. Takeru on the other hand wasn't so great at trying to 'keep his cool'.

"He screamed like that and almost gave us heart attack only because Koichi had a stomach ache. Kono bakayaro!" yelled the annoyed little blond who then kicked Ken in the leg since he couldn't kick any higher. "Come on oniisan let's go." he said pouting and walked away tugging at his big brother's hand. Yamato gave Ken and Koichi an apologetic look and mouthed out an 'I'm sorry' as he was pulled away by his pouting baby brother. Ken rubbed his leg where he was kicked and glared at Takeru.

"I don't like that little shrimp." he said annoyed. Ken suddenly dreaded the idea of raising a kid if he or she would turn out like Takeru.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Nani- What**

**Oniisan- Elder brother**


	3. Takeru Lunch Spy Project

**Takeru Lunch Spy Project**

Ken lifted up the sleeve on his school uniform jacked just enough to reveal a silver watch that was definitely expensive which hung a bit loosely on his slim, elegant wrist. "Hmm I think it's about time we headed down for lunch." he stated calmly as he shut his Biochemistry text book and stretched out his arms.

Koichi nodded in agreement. The two dark haired lovers didn't know that Takeru was going to spy on them.

Koichi got up and went over to a trash barrel to get rid of his trash. He threw away his pizza leftover and his water and fruit discards into the trash barrel that Takeru had been hiding in. Ken watched as Koichi got up and started heading towards the trash, he didn't notice he was staring at his lover's ass until someone shook his shoulder to snap him from his daze.

"Oi, Ken-kun! You seen Takeru around? I just took my eyes off the little guy for one second and then..."Yamato's sentence was interrupted by a shriek that was heard from the trash. Ken got up, then Yamato and he both ran to see if it was what they both thought it was. Sure enough there was little Takeru with wide horrified blue eyes, his head covered in Koichi's garbage and he looked like he was going to be sick now.

"Uhh Yamato-kun, is it normal for his face to be turning that weird green color?" Ken asked. Yamato was an overprotective big brother and acted like a father and a mother to Takeru. He gasped and quickly lifted his little brother out of the trash and rushed out of the dinning hall to a bathroom before Takeru threw up. Koichi blinked, confused. Ken still had a grudge for Takeru kicking him the other time so he didn't feel too bad for the little blond. "Meh the chibi brat got what he had deserved for being a spy." Ken said coldly. Koichi was still confused.

"Who put poor Takeru in the trash?" was what he asked when at last he spoke. Koichi was completely oblivious to the fact that the 'chibi brat' was in there in an attempt to hopefully find out the real reason for Ken's shriek of horror.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Oi- Hey **

**Chibi- Short **


	4. Meet the Kumamuras

**Meet the Kumamuras**

**Note: This is about 8 months later. The two boys were escused from school (it is only temporary) and got a small apartment in Kyoto. I know that is most likely not realistic, but remember who's story this is? Hai, mine!**

Koichi was stirred from his afternoon nap by the phone's obnoxious ringing. He hit is with his palm as if pushing the snooze button on his digital alarm clock. He didn't wake up completely until he realized it was still ringing and that it was not the same noise his alarm made, it was worse. He looked on the caller I.D. and sighed. "Not again." he mumbled, exasperated. He talked to whoever had called and seemed very annoyed. Ken watched his lover curiously but kept quiet as he did so. Koichi couldn't believe it. It was the fifth time that week his family had called on three way. He hung up the phone and stared blankly when he heard that his parents, stepmother and Koji wanted to meet Ken. This is all because I told my brother my secret and trusted him to keep it a secret. How am I going to tell the love of my life that I told my family about him even though he begged me not to?

"Who was it Ko?" asked said love of Koichi's life. Koichi sighed as he gathered up every ounce of courage he could muster before telling Ken that he had 'accidentally' told his brother, Koji about their relationship.

"It was my family. They want...they want to meet you." Koichi said and stared at Ken apologetically. He was ready for Ken to yell at him, slap him, to give him the cold shoulder for a month, anything besides what Ken did next.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. If we want to move to the next step I guess I have to get over my fears and face the music." he said with a small smile. He walked over to Koichi and kissed him lightly on the lips, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds before turning around humming happily and heading to the kitchen of their small apartment to start breakfast. 'That was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.' Koichi thought to himself as he stared at his lover with utter confusion. Ken was happier than usual all week. It was as if the news of meeting Koichi's family made his world so much brighter. Koichi just did not get it.

**Sugoi! No Translations for This Chapter! Err well except for "sugoi" and that means "awesome".**

Sorry for short chapter, I'll make it up to my readers in next chapie, yakusokusuru desu.


	5. Nani! HUGATO!

**Nani! HUGATO!?**

When the day to meet Koichi's family arrived at last, Ken was not so happy and jolly anymore. He was a nervous wreck. "Wh...what if they don't like me?" he stuttered nervously as he struggled with his tie. He was going to do whatever it took to impress his lover's family even if it meant wearing a button-up-dress-shirt that he despised, black trousers, shiny black shoes that hurt his feet, and a tie the was still being difficult to get on the correct way. The dark haired boy sighed with frustration and collapsed on his bed exasperatedly, his tie still undone. Koichi on the other hand was calm and collected. He hadn't seen his family in months and he missed them, especially Koji. He smiled at ken.

"And, what if they discover you're pregnant?" Koichi asked as he put on a casual T-shirt, not really caring to impress his family with his appearance. Ken's eyes widened in shock of that thought. He sat up quickly and in nervousness started to fidget with his tie again. The nervous boy at last got the tie to tie properly and took in a calming breath then exhaled with a sigh of content. He was now his normal calm self again. "They won't. Not if you don't say anything of it." Ken said plainly with an expressionless face. Koichi blinked when they got to the front door of his house. "Only Koji and Dad are home." he said blankly, staring at the two pairs of shoes on the welcome mat. His stepmother wasn't there, but he didn't bother dwelling on the fact. Ken knocked lightly on the door. He seemed to be nervous and shy. It was very not like him to be this way, but he had never met a boyfriend's family before, let alone had a boyfriend. The person who opened the door five minutes after the knock was a boy who had the same eyes and hair, was the same height as, and probably the same age as Koichi... "HUGATO!?" Ken couldn't stop himself from shouting as he gaped stupidly at Koji. He could not believe what he saw as he looked from Koichi to Koji and back. The resemblance was uncanny except Koichi was smiling and Koji wore a straight face that kept his emotions hidden.

Shockingly enough, Ken had never met twins in his life before and he would never have guessed that of all people his precious Ko would have one. "Koichi, you told me you had a brother but never said two of you w...we...were...t...t..tw..."Ken stuttered, still in shock.

"Twins." Koji said finishing the boy's sentence. "I am Koji. Dad is inside watching TV. Come on in." He said with a small smile as he led Koichi and Ken into the house.

"I actually think we're fraternal twins. I'm calm and have short hair. Koji's kinda mean and has long hair." said Koichi, chuckling a bit at the part about Koji being mean although it was mostly the truth. His brother wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world.

Koji huffed annoyed and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Ken chuckled. "Well you are definitely the cuter one." he said flirtatiously and leaned forward to gave Koichi a kiss but quickly stood up straight blushing as he sees that there is now a man staring at them and the man is smiling which only embarrasses Ken more. Ken avoided eye contact with the man who was most likely Koichi's father.

"I'm Kousei. I've hear a lot about you from Koji." the man said as he shook Ken's hand. Koichi glared at his brother as his suspicion of how his father found out about Ken had been confirmed. Koji frowns.

"Damn lover boys." he said sarcastic and rolled his eyes as he wandered off to the kitchen to sneak some snacks before dinner. Koichi ran into the kitchen in a panic when he heard Koji scream and saw that Takeru had tackled Koji and began to kiss him. Koji pushed the small blond off him and stood up. He dusted himself off and glared at his brother as if waiting for his explanation of why that blond chibi had just jumped him like that. Ken fell to the floor and laughed uncontrollably as Takeru got up and looked ready to jump Koji again, waiting for Koji to let his guard down.

"Ichi, ni, san..." Takeru counted softly so no one heard. When he got to 'san' another scream was heard as Koji was glomped and fell to the floor with a thud and an "oof!" as he landed. Suddenly Ken wasn't laughing anymore. His face contorted with pain and he yelled out "Ko, it's time!". Koichi noticed that Ken's water broke and immediately became serious. Koichi stared as Ken began to go into labor, "Dad, be prepared to catch a baby! Koji, get me a hot bucket of water! Takeru, put a hot wash cloth on Ken's forehead! Ken, just push as much as you can!" He held Ken's hand. Koji ran off to get a bucket of water. Takeru smacked Koji's butt and giggled as the older boy ran passed him. Koji shot the blond a glare, silently swearing he'd get revenge later. Takeru giggled as he went off to do as he was told. Ken tried not to scream in pain as he pushed but that failed because as soon as the baby stated to come out, the dark haired boy started to scream while squeezing Koichi's hand like his life depended on it. Koichi's hand was in pain but he stayed strong for his darling Ken-kun. Koji came back with the bucket of water. Takeru came back right after. The blond put the wet clothe on Ken's forehead. He hugged Koji's leg and hid his face as he fought back tears of worry. Koji twitched a little when he was hugged but knew Takeru was scared and worried so he did a very not Koji-ish thing and squatted down so that he could hold the little blond against his chest and whispered that Ken would be fine. Takeru blushed clinging to the warm body which was hugging him lovingly. kousei was 'ready to catch a baby'. He was nervous and excited and a bit worried all at the same time. Koichi watched as a baby boy was pushed out of Ken. Koji smiled and ruffled Takeru's hair.

"You can look now scaredy cat." he chuckled. Takeru purposely stepped on Koji's foot and got an "ouch!" as a response from the taller boy who was no longer hugging him. Koji frowned and glared at Takeru then smiled again as the baby started crying, which he knew was normal. Takeru didn't have the courage to turn around until he heard the loud crying.

"Kawaii!"he squealed and blushed. "Ca...Can I hold the baby?" he asked shyly." Kousei who had been the one to remove the baby held the tiny boy safely in his hands. The proud grandfather gave the baby to Ken and smiled.

"It's up to his mommy." said the oldest man in the room, his smile widening ever so slightly. This was the happiest day of his life, except for when his sons were born or when he was reunited with Koichi.

Ken frowned at being called a 'mommy' but his smile returned once he held the baby in his arms. "Takeru can hold the baby but Koji you make sure he doesn't drop the baby." Ken instructed in his 'genius mode' voice. He looked up at Koichi and smile. "What do we name him Ko?" asked Ken.

Takeru's big blue eyes widened and sparkled with joy and excitement. He couldn't help blushing at the cuteness of the baby as he went over to the side of the futon that Ken and the baby were on. If only the little blond knew how cute he looked to Koji when he blushed like that with those huge blue eyes shining with all that innocence. It took all of Koji's will power to not just jump Takeru and take him right there and then. Koji quickly shook such perverted thoughts out of his head and went over to help the little blond carry the baby as he had been told to do.

"Hmm well not that I have been thinking of this all my life or anything, but I like Akio, Hiroko, Ryu, Tsubasa, or Mizu." said Koichi with a smile upon his face. Ken chuckled knowing that his darling Ko had probably been thinking about baby names the moment they found out Ken was pregnant if not soon before that.

"I like Mizu, because of his blue eyes." Ken said with a nod of his head and a proud smile. "He has your eyes Ko." Ken said. He noticed he was still holding his lover's hand then he remembered how hard he had squeezed it when he was having the baby and suddenly looked guilty. "Sorry Ko." he said softly as he lightly rubbed his lover's hand. Meanwhile the Koji and Takeru were playing with the little blue eyed baby. Mizu didn't seem to like Koji very much. He bit the bandanna wearing boy quite a few times. Koji frowned. He was not having a good time.

"Koichi your damned child is an evil demon in a baby disguise." he whined, holding onto his pained finger and pouting childishly. Takeru laughed at Koji's behavior. IT was adorable to the little blond to see the big tough Koji pout over being bitten by Mizu.

"Don't say such things. Mizu and I just don't like meanies, do we little Mizu?" he said cutely and lightly poked the baby's nose. Mizu giggled. Koji simply growled and mumbled something under his breath about stupid little brats and revenge.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Nani- What**

**Hugato- twins**

**Ichi, ni, san- One, two, three**

**Kawaii- Cute**


	6. Of Chocolate, Golden Angels, and Sex

**Of Chocolate, Golden Angels, and Sex**

The 5 boys (including Mizu) were in the same room. Koichi was holding Ken sweetly with Mizu in their arms. He didn't notice Koji advancing on Takeru. Takeru was eating a candy bar happily when unexpectedly he was tackled to the floor. He dropped his candy bar and his big blue eyes widened with shock. He was shocked that he lost his precious candy and shocked at who he saw. Koji was sitting on to of the blond with an evil smirk on his face. "I swore I'd get revenge form the time when you smacked my ass." was all he said before claiming Takeru's chocolate covered lips. "Yummy." he said when he released the younger boy's lips. Takeru was panting and his face was flustered and framed by soft golden hair. His blue eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. "Beautiful." Koji said before kissing the boy again but more passionately this time. Takeru moaned into the kiss and Koichi quickly took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into the blond angel's mouth to explore Takeru's mouth. Ken gaped stupidly at what was happening. He could not believe this. It was an outrage! Those two were acting as if Ken and Koichi weren't even there. Worst of all was that there was a baby in the room. He finally spoke but it was more of a yell.

"Oi stop that dammit! There is a baby here! Take you perverted crap to some other place!" he commanded. Koji blushed and got off of Takeru. "Umm I sort of... What I mean to say is that...I...We..." before Koji could think of an explanation Takeru did something that got everyone's attention.

The blond was still out of breath and not even aware that Ken was yelling. He just wanted Koji to kiss him like that again. When he actually said "Koji kiss me again." out loud in a lusty voice without noticing he had was when Takeru snapped out of it. He saw everyone staring at him and that is when he realized what he said and also they were not alone. "Uhh I...heehee." he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his face turned bright red from embarrassment. Koichi pushed Koji and Takeru out of the door and into the hall. Once they were out of the room, Takeru was still blushing from what he had said in the other room. "Umm Koji-kun, what I said back there. I...I wasn't thinking, It was my first real kiss and I just..." he was cut off before he could say any more. Koji lifted Takeru up by the front of his shirt, pushed the blond against the hallway wall, and glared at him in what would seem like anger to any normal person.

"Shut up." he said in a monotone voice. Takeru was not scared by this he actually moaned when he was pushed roughly against the wall and felt Koji's body against his. Koji kissed the shorter boy forcefully. Takeru whimpered and moaned into the fierce kiss he was currently engaged in.

Ken sighed and put earplugs in his ears. "It's going to be a long night." he muttered before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. Koichi followed suit, putting ear plugs in his ears as well then covering Mizu's ears with his hands. He didn't want to take any chances of his son being mentally scared for life even though the sleeping baby seemed completely peaceful and oblivious to what was going on. There were various amounts of items on the wall, including a huge blanket. Koji's dog ran past them and hid, watching them (creepy dog, ne?XD). No one had noticed that Yamato had climbed in through an open window and had been in the house for at leas two hours already. He had been hiding in a coat closet. He came out when he heard a very familiar voice moaning and calling out the name 'Koji'. The taller blond was red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"Takeru get dressed we're going home. Now!" he commanded. Takeru who was on the floor under Koji was horrified at seeing his big brother. How had Yamato gotten into Koichi-kun's home and how long had he been standing there watching Koji and Takeru?

"O...oniisan, what are you doing here?" he stuttered. Koji frowned and growled. He was mad that they were interrupted for the second time that night. He was going to give this person a piece of him mind.

"Go away fool. Your baby brother and I need some alone time right now. You can take him home later." said Koji angrily as he turned around to view the face of his enemy. Then his frown turned to a smirk. "Or you can stick around and watch if it turns you on, blondy." he said seductively and licked him lips suggestively. Takeru and Yamato were both shocked at the last suggestion. Both blondes had the same shocked expression. Wide blue eyes and jaws dropped. Koji laughed. "I was kidding, but it might actually be kind of fun if you..." Before Koji could finish talking Yamato ran into the nearest room. His face was as red as a tomato and he was breathing like he just ran a race. He wasn't expecting to see Ken and Koichi in there.

"Takeru and that boy...His name...it is Koji I think...because...Takeru...was moaning his name...he wanted me to...to...to watch." the tall blond stuttered, still breathing heavily like he was dying. Koji laughed at how easily he had flustered the tall blond and frightened him away. He was actually going to suggest a threesome, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. 'Guess it'll just have to remain a fantasy, for now.' Koji thought to himself, becoming hard from the thought of having a threesome with two blond bombshells.

"That was mean Koji-senpai." Takeru pouted. He was oblivious that Koji had not been kidding completely and to the thoughts that Koji had just had. "You traumatized poor oniisan for life." he whined childishly. Koji smirked. He liked being called senpai by the blonde haired chibi. He swore he would make Takeru moan 'senpai' that night but kept his silent promise to himself. The dark haired boy chuckled before continuing where he had left off with his little blond. Takeru moaned 'senpai' several times that night but none was loudest and more satisfying to Koji than when the blond climaxed while moaning, "uhhh senpai!" Koichi blinked. Mizu, who was awakened by Yamato, began to lift Yamato up mentally and threw him out the door using his telekinetic power which he gained from both sides of the family. Yamato whined and begged for them to let him in as the door slammed shut in his face. 'Things just couldn't get more worse.' the tall blond boy thought to himself with a sigh of defeat. His back was facing Takeru and Koji so that he wouldn't have to watch but the moaning was driving him crazy, in good and bad way. He mentally scolded himself for being aroused by the moaning behind him. Finally he heard Takeru and Koji call out each others names loud as the came. Yamato shut his eyes tight and tried to fight away perverted thought. His eyes were still closed when he hear foot steps and then felt someone sit in his lap and wrap their legs around him. The tall blond tensed a bit and fought a moan as the enemy purposely rubbed against his erection. Unfortunate for Yamato the moan escaped his delicate pink lips and he quickly cursed himself for that because the person on him took advantage of it and kissed him with his tongue in Yamato's mouth. The blond knew it was Koji but he didn't push the dark haired boy away, he kissed back fiercely.

Koji was enjoying playing with his taller blond boy toy almost as much as he had enjoyed his chibi blond boy toy. He kissed Yamato passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Koji won the battle and was the seme in the end of it all. It hadn't exactly been the threesome he had hoped for, but getting to screw both blonds senseless in one night sure came close.

It had been Takeru's first time so he fell asleep immediate after his release. He didn't care of what Koji and Yamato were doing he just wanted to sleep for now. The sleeping blond chibi wore a small smile of content upon his sweet cherub like face as he slept peaceful, completely oblivious to the sounds of his brother moaning out Koji's name.

"Thank Kami that Takeru-chan is such a heavy sleeper, ne Yama-kun?" Koji said teasingly as he lightly trailed kisses down Yamato's throat. The older blond was still shivering from his orgasm which he had had only seconds ago. Yamato whimpered as Koji's skilled hands began teasing the light haired boy's pink nipples, making them hard knobs.

"Uhh yamero Koji-kunnnn." He moaned. It was obvious from his pleasure filled voice that he wanted Koji to do anything but stop. Koji traded his right hand for his tongue while his left hand continued rubbing Yamato's other nipple. He stopped teasing and then purposely grinded their hips together causing Yamato to moan from the pleasurable friction. The blond was already getting hard again and so was his dark haired lover. Koji smirked and grinded their hips together once more causing Yamato to buck his hips into the touch as if he was afraid the warm feeling of skin on skin would go away. "Are you sure you want me to stop Yama-kun?" Koji asked seductively as he lightly began to nibble on Yamato's neck. "Iie. Don't stop Koji-kun. I want you to do it to me again. I want you to take me now." The blond was practically begging. Those brilliant blue eyes of Yamato's were glazed with lust and Koji just couldn't resist his need to fill the blond with his seed anymore. He took Yamato for the second time that night with loud moans of ecstasy. The older blond fell asleep just as Takeru had after having sex with Koji. The dark haired boy sighed with content. He stood up and first carried Takeru to his room and laid the blond on his bed. Then he came back out into the hall and carried Yamato to the same room and put him on the bed next to his baby brother. Carrying Yamato was a little more difficult than it was to carry Takeru but the dark haired boy was a bit taller than Yamato so it wasn't too much trouble really. Koji went into the room and closed the door behind him then sat on a cushioned chair and fell asleep to the beautiful sight of his two golden angels.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Oi- Hey (last time I will define such an easy one)**

**Oniisan- Elder brother (Last time I will define this one also. It's too torublesome.)**

**Senpai- your senior as in someone in a higher grade than yourself**

**Yamero- Stop**

**Iie- No**


	7. Ohayō!

**Ohayō!**

A week after Koji's escapades with Yamato and Takeru, the chibi blond was in for a rude awakening when he heard a familiar voice shriek. Takeru jumped up from the shock and fell off of Koji's bed. He and his brother enjoyed sleeping over the house of their dark haired lover ever since 'that night'. Ken and Koichi were just spending a few weeks at Kousei's for the fun of it, it was their vacation so to say.The blonds were okay with sharing, they were use to it by now since they always had to share things when they were growing up. Takeru was still startled and had to blink a few times in order to adjust his eyes to the sunlight that was shining in through the single window in Koji's room. Yamato discovered that he was pregnant, what nobody knew yet was that Yamato was not the only pregnant blond and that Takeru and Yamato were each carrying twins. Everyone in the house was awakened by a second shriek which emitted from the mouth of the shorter blond this time. Koichi looked dumbfounded. He simply stared blankly at the blonds and blinked when he heard the news of their pregnancies. Koichi shrugged as if it were no big deal and went off to make breakfast. Koji was affected by the news, but he had a completely different reaction than Takeru and Yamato had had. Koji smirked proudly. "Guess Koichi isn't going to be the only new father in this family." he said, still with a smirk. Takeru cried the whole day that he didn't want to get fat. Yamato tried to calm down the little blond. Ken could not believe Koji managed to get two people pregnant in one night and brother too. "Koichi your brother is a sex fiend." Ken laughed. "Hey I resent that!" Koji whined, but the smirk he wore showed that he wasn't denying the accusation. "Hopefully, they're not twins." said Koichi. "Oi what's so horrible about twins?" Koji demanded looking truly hurt by this. He was pouting at Koichi. "I mean, we're twins." Koji said sweetly. Koichi rolled his eyes and simply said, "Exactly my point." And with that the older twin walked away to set the table. Ken and the blonds laughed at this while Koji just looked totally confused. "Oro?" he said and blushed because they were all laughing at him. A very tired Kousei came out holding Mizu. "Hey what's all the ruckus?" he asked through a yawn while scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Ohayō gozaimas!!!" yelled Koichi happily before eating a bite of his toast. "Yo." was Koji's simple greeting as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning sir." Ken said politely and took Mizu off of the tired man's hands. "And good morning to you my widdle Mizu-chan." He cooed lovingly. Koji made an 'I'm going to be sick face' and Koichi glared at his twin. Yamato and Takeru were quiet the whole time. The shorter blond's eyes were red and puffy from all of his crying and he was still siffling a bit. Yamato just seemed quiet and distant.

After breakfast Koichi did the dishes and Ken played with Mizu while Kousei read the Sunday paper. Koji was busy trying to cheer up his golden angels. Kousei felt 'out of the loop' and finally decided to let his puzzlement be known. "Okay so is anyone going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to beg?" he chuckled. On cue, Koichi walked in drying his hands on his pants and grinned widely as he spoke. "Your precious Koji impregnated the two blondys over there." said Koichi. Ken lifted Mizu in the air and spun him around playfully. "Good thing your parents aren't perverted sex addicts, ne Mizu-chan?" Mizu just giggled as he was spun around. "Oi I resent that! Sides' they wanted it as much as I did!" Koji yelled in his defense. Takeru blushed because he knew it was true. Yamato just rested his forehead on his hand and sighed depressingly. Koichi smiled, "Good thing the walls to the guest room is thick." Takeru's blush deepend at that comment and Yamato could not fight a blush this time. Ken, Kouji, Kousei, and Koichi all laughed at the blushing blonds.

Translations for this chapter:

**"Oro?"- "Huh?"**

**Ohayō gozaimas- Good morning**


	8. Three Times the Charm

**Three Times the Charm**

Koichi blinked sleepily when Koji, who now attended, ran into Koichi and Ken's dorm, as if needing Koichi and Ken's help. The younger twin was hunched over with his hands on his knees and panting as if he had run a marathon. Ken raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't speak. "You guys! I-I need-your help. Takeru-Ya-Yamato-Emergency-No time-to waste-hayaku kudasai." Koji said taking breaths between words and breathing heavily as if he ran a long way. Koji was hysterical at this point.

Finally ken spoke to the panicking boy. "What's the matter?" Ken asked calmly, seeming unfazed by Koji's frazzled appearance and jumbled ranting.

"Takeru-Yamato-having babies." he said, still trying to catch his breath. It took Ken a few seconds to understand since Koji wasn't speaking in full sentences.

"Ko, he says that Takeru and Yamato are having the babies!" Ken said to Koichi, his eyes wide with shock of the realization of what was going on. Koji ran out the room and Ken followed pulling Koichi along. Koichi was half asleep, so he barely heard what his brother had been ranting about. He only fully became aware of his surroundings when he felt someone grab him by the arm and drag him along as they ran.

"Where are we going Ken-kun?" he asked with a yawn. When they got to where Yamato and Takeru were they were standing outside the infirmary door. Ken heard crying from the room and thought one of the babies were born already but when he opened the door he saw that it was Takeru that was crying like a baby. Koji got a chair and put it in between both beds then held their hands through the whole thing. In the end Takeru gave birth to a blond haired, dark blue eyed boy and a raven haired, vibrant ocean blue eyed boy. Yamato gave birth to a blond haired bright blue eyed boy and another blond boy with slightly brighter blue eyes. Koji picked up Takeru's dark haired baby and smirked.

"The only one who isn't blond ne? Hmm hope he isn't the only smart one." Koji laughed. Yamato and Takeru both shot him death glares for making a dumb blond joke. Ken couldn't help chuckling. He smiled at Koichi and said. "Looks like our Mizu-chan will have four new play mates." Koichi nodded and gave ken a small smile in response. Suddenly the door to the infirmary slowly creaked as it opened. A shy raven haired toddler peeked his head into the room and hoped he would not been noticed. To Mizu's surprise all eye were on him or his face which was all that could be seen at the moment. Ken chuckled and gestured for his son to enter. Koichi stared with confusion as he saw Mizu trying to walk to him. He picked up Mizu when Mizu got to him. Only one thought crossed his mind _'How in Kami's name did the little guy reach the door knob?' _

"Otō!" Mizu exclaimed happily in an attempt to say otōsan and hugged his father as best as he could with his tiny arms. He and gotten quite big in compare to when he was born and could now walk and say tiny almost-words. Ken chuckled at the cute sight he was watching. Koji looked unhappy about something. He looked down at the dark haired baby in his arms and said,

"Well? What are you waiting for?" The baby just looked at his father with confusion then bit Koji's finger and started screaming and cry.

"Itai yo!" Koji yelled out in pain and sucked on his throbbing finger. You were supposed to call me Otō and hug me." Koji whined and pouted. The baby's bite hurt even though that baby had no teeth. Ken and the two blonds laughed at Koji. "Well this only proves my point about Kuro-chan being awesome like his daddy here." Koji said with a smirk, proudly pointing to himself. He still had given no evidence of caring for his three blond bundles of joy.

Koichi who was still out of it was staring at the nurse who it seemed no one had noticed except for him. The plump grey haired woman finally decided to make her presence known. The old woman cleared her through and succeeded in gaining the boys' attention. She smiled in a motherly manner and in an English (as in England, not American English) accent she said, "Three times the charm." This left everyone confused but they just smiled and pretended they knew what the nurse meant, all but Koji.

"Oi, what the hell does that mean you old bat?" he asked rudely. "Koji." Yamato said warningly and pleadingly as if urging his lover not to press the subject any further. The nurse did not seem at all effected by the boy's rudeness. Her round, aged face never lost its warm smile as she turned to look at Koji with kind greenish-grey orbs.

"Well you made it seem as though there was something wrong with the blond babies and since there were three of them who were blond…oh never mind lad, I meant nothing by it. Pay me no mind, I'm but a foolish old nurse." She said in tha motherly tone of hers. Koji huffed but didn't say anymore about it. Yamato and Takeru had an 'I know something you don't know' look on their face. They understood what the kind English nurse had said.

Yamato named his sons Akaru and Kiiro. Takeru decided he liked Koji's decision for Kuro as a name so he named his only blond baby Kinko. Ken spoke more to himself than anyone, sort of thinking aloud, "Oh I get it, Bright, Yellow, and gold child. They are indeed three treasures." Koichi smiled and repeated the nurse's earlier statement. "Three times the charm."

Koji looked down at Kuro, his oldest son. The baby boy had dark hair and his eyes were shimmering pools of blue. He then looked up at the others in the room, his eyes lingering on the blond babies, taking in every detail. Akaru had bright blond hair and dark blue eyes, as dark as night. Akaru's twin, Kiiro had almost yellow, hay colored blond locks of hair and bright blue eyes which were a bit darker than his brother, Akaru's. Kinko, Kuro's younger brother/twin was born with the most beautiful shade of golden blond hair Koji had ever seen and eyes which appeared black at first glance but held a blue glaze when hit by the light shining through the infirmary window. Koji finally realized that he shouldn't have been so cold towards his three golden treasures. "Hai, Three times the charm." He said with the smile of that of a proud father.

Translations for This Chapter:

**Hayaku-kudasai- Please hurry**

**Otō- Dad****  
**

**Otōsan- Father**

**Itai yo- "That hurt!"/Ouch!**

**Hai- Yes **

**Baby names (From youngest to oldest):**

**Akaru** (Akarui minus the "I") - Bright

**Kiiro** (Kiiroi minus the "I") - Yellow

**Kinko** (Kin, meaning gold plus the "Ko" from Kodomo, meaning child) - Gold child

**Kuro** (Koroi minus the "I") – Black

**Mizu** - Water


	9. Suki Da Yo

**Suki Da Yo**

After hanging out in the infirmary for almost three hours after the births of Koji's sons, the nurse had to send Koji, Koichi, and Ken 'off on their merry way' as she had said in her English accent. Koji was outraged. He was defiant of her orders. "That's unfair! I'm their father so I have a right to stay!" he had argued but the nurse told him that Takeru, Yamato, and the babies needed their rest. She assured Koji that he'd be able to come back and visit in the evening. The angry boy at last gave up and left the infirmary in a rather sour mood.

Later that evening a much happier Koji came out of his dorm room full of energy. _'I can't wait to see my four bundles of joy and the smiling faces of Takeru-chan and Yama-kun' _he thought to himself as he walked down the corridor. Koji took a left and then walked straight ahead, then coming to a stop at the first door on the right. It read **INFIRMARY **in big, bold dark red letters. Koji lightly knocked three times as not to awaken the occupants of the room, should they still be slumbering. A brown haired woman who was much younger than the nurse from the morning shift was the one to greet him. Koji could not help staring at he impossibly huge breasts. He was not staring at them because he thought they were attractive, rather he looked shocked and slightly disgusted. Shockingly he kept his rude comments to himself and looked her seriously in the face, dark blue eyes meeting honey brown. "Well are you going to let me in or what?" asked the now agitated Koji.

The young nurse rolled her eyes said, "Like you don't have to be all rude and stuff geesh" and with that she stepped aside, allowing Koji to enter. The dark haired teen was not expecting to see ken and Koichi there. He walked up to the two lovers and was about to speak when he saw a dark haired toddler sitting on Koichi's lap. "Mizu, we meet again." He said in a challenging voice and narrowed his eyes at the little boy. Mizu narrowed his dark blue eyes, mimicking his uncle. "Oji no baka" said the toddler in his most intimidating voice which wasn't even scary enough to frighten a cat. The two glared at each other for a while. Ken and Koichi watched the invisible sparks between Koji and Mizu's glares and sweat dropped anime style.

The nurse was busy writing some things on a chart. She pulled out a piece of bubble gum and got to work chewing it boisterously. Her obnoxious gum popping was enough to break the tension. Koji was now glaring at the annoying big breasted brunette. "Like, now that you kiddies are done being lame I can go get my coffee and stop babysitting" said the young nurse with a roll of her honey brown eyes. The annoying woman left the room, carrying a large medical bag on her right shoulder to go and get her coffee, leaving three dark haired teens and one dark haired toddler alone with two sleeping blonds and their kin.

Koji was contemplating on whether or not he should wake up Yamato and Takeru when the sound of bed covers ruffling snapped him out of his thoughts. Yamato was awake. The blond teen stretched his arms out and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked softly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Koji smiled at Yamato and stared lovingly at his lover, not answering the question that was asked. He was too distracted by his golden angel's beauty to speak. "Err Koji-kun you're scaring me. Daijobu ka?" he asked worriedly. Koji shook his head, snapping himself out of is.

"Gomen Yama-kun. I was just admiring your beauty." Koji said sweetly. Koji rarely complimented Yamato and when he did the blond could not help blushing shyly. Yamato had a dark blush spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "A..arigato." he stuttered, staring at the white bed covers as if they were the most important thing in the room. Koji chuckled and walked over to Yamato with a sly smirk. The dark haired teen was about to place a gentle kiss on his lovers lips when a familiar voice said, "Oji no baka!!!" and a shoe bounced off the side of his head. "You are so dead chibi demon!!!" Koji shouted and was about to attack Mizu when the voice of Takeru stopped him in his tracks.

"Koji-senpai stop being a bully" said the voice of the young blond. Koji frowned and glared at Mizu but obeyed Takeru's request. Takeru smiled then looked over to the wall opposite the door where four cribs were lined up across in a straight row. "I'm surprised they are still asleep with all the noise Koji made." Takeru chuckled. Yamato nodded in agreement. Koichi stood up with Mizu in his arms and stared at the door as if waiting for something. His physic power helped him sense the soon to be arrival of Nurse Faye, the nurse from hell. Ken stood up and, fists clenched tightly by his sides and eyes narrowed as he stared at the door knob. Takeru and Yamato had no physic powers; they were water manipulators so there was no way to know what had their two dark haired friends so spooked. Koji was late to discover his power so it was not as great as that of his older twin. He only sensed what had Koichi and Ken on edge as the door knob began to turn in what felt like slow motion to him.

Mizu was completely confused. He couldn't sense the future; he only had Ken's telekinetic powers. "Oro?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Like oh my gosh! I am so like sorry. I totally lost track of time." Came a high pitched voice as the nurse walked in. Koji glared at the woman with utter hate in his dark blue pools. "Busu." He muttered almost inaudibly, a vein twitching in his forehead with annoyance. Koichi who was standing right next to Koji was the only one who heard the insult. "Koji it's not polite to say such things." Koichi scolded. Koji turned his heated glare upon his twin brother.

"I hate you." Koji said plainly. Mizu who was still in Koichi's arms said his favorite words, "Oji no baka!" as his other shoe came in contact with his uncle's head. The toddler giggled, not caring that he was now bare footed. "Your kid is a demon in disguise as a toddler." Koji said angrily. Yamato shook his head with disapproval. The blond teen did not like when Koji said that about Mizu and unfortunately Koji said it more time than not.

Takeru frowned. "Koji-senpai, don't be so mean. Today is a happy day so act happy!" said the little blonde sweetly, but his voice sounded more like a command and a threat in his last sentence to Koji. Koji shuddered at how quickly Takeru's emotion could go from adorably happy to evil 'don't you dare defy my orders' mode. "H...h…hai. H..happy." he stuttered and smiled a twitchy nervous smile. Yamato laughed at how Koji was frightened so easily by Takeru.

"Mizu-chan, you're allowed to call Uncle Koji a bad word." said Koichi, knowing Mizu wanted to call Koji something really bad by the angry the toddler's navy blue orbs contained. "Kono yaro!" Mizu said with childish anger and stuck his tongue out insultingly then giggled and hugged Koichi. Koji glared at Mizu then at Koichi. "Did you teach him that, brother?" Koji asked angrily, a vein was twitching in his forehead and he grinded his teeth. "Oji no baka" Mizu said then lifted Koji up with his mind and threw his uncle into the well endowed woman that was still standing in the door way. The nurse glared down at Koji, well at least the part of him that was visible. "You are a very rude little brat!" she shouted. Poor Koji's head was jammed between the nurse's breasts and it was not at all pleasant for the dark haired boy.

Everyone gaped with shock as the nurse pulled Koji's head out and kicked him in the face. He was perfectly alright except for the simple fact that here was a foot print on his face. Mizu laughed. "Oji no baka." said the toddler as he laughed at his 'stupid uncle'. Takeru laughed at the humorous scene too. Yamato was not laughing. He shook his head and looked embarrassed at how stupid the man he loved could be sometimes. Ken was still gaping with shock, not able to believe what had just occurred. Koichi attempted to stifle a laugh in vain. Koji's twin burst out in a laughing fit.

Koji was pouting. "Stupid Mizu." he mumbled under his breath. Mizu heard Koji and threw him into the woman again. This time Koji got stuck there and they all laughed as he struggled to get out. The nurse was screaming "pervert!" and hitting him with a medical bag.

Daisuke walked in to finally apologize for all he had done and ask to be friends. Before the red head could speak he saw what was going on and assume something else. "Uhh sorry to interrupt." he said with a dark blush on his face then quickly left. _'I will be traumatized for life.'_ he thought as he hurried off to his dorm room.

Finally Koji's head was free. He looked at the still opened door then at his laughing friends. "That was not funny!" he yelled angrily, blushing from embarrassment.

The nurse kicked them all out except for Takeru, Yamato and their babies. "Get out and like stay out you stupid brats!" was her rude farewell to three upset teens and one saddened toddler. "Oi! Watch it! Mizu's only a toddler!" shouted Koichi, angrily at the nurse. "Well he is a very rude toddler!" she shouted back as she slammed the door loudly. This caused four babies to wake up in a cranky mood, screaming and crying loudly. Koji and the others were already too far away to hear the chaos that was taking place in the infirmary.

Nurse Faye didn't know what to do. She panicked and ran out of the room to go try finding her superior, the motherly Nurse Kiyoko. Takeru watched as the rude nurse exited the room. The babies were still in tears and he didn't know the first thing about taking care of kids, he was still a kid in appearance as well as mentality although he was much older than he looked. Takeru looked like he was going to start crying too. "Oniisan what should I do?" he asked, near tears. Yamato didn't want to see his brother cry. He had to think of something. The taller blond smiled then pulled out his harmonica from his pocket and began to play a song that always used to cheer Takeru up and help him sleep when he was a baby. Lucky it worked and put the babies to sleep. Takeru feel asleep too.  
Yamato chuckled lightly. "I guess some things never change." The blond found that his eye lids were kind of heavy and yawned widely. He glanced at his sleeping brother and whispered, "Otōtosan suki da yo."

Mizu looked like he was going to cry after the incident at the infirmary but took a deep breath and smiled at his parents. "Mizu-chan brave!" he said proudly. For the third time that day he hugged Koichi. Koji smirked. "You've got a pretty tough kid bro." he said and ruffled Mizu's hair in an affectionate manner.

Mizu giggled. "Ojisan suki dayo!" he exclaimed happily and jumped out of Koichi's grip with a big smile landing in his uncles awaiting arms. Koji smiled and said and for the first time said to his nephew "Mizu-chan suki dayo."

Ken smiled. _'They are finally getting along. I guess this means he doesn't still think our son is a demon disguised as a baby.'_ he thought to himself, remembering what Koji had said when Mizu was born. He smiled; glad to have such great friends, an adorable son, and a loving boyfriend. They were all his family. _'Minna suki da yo.'_

**OWARI!**

Translations for this chapter:

**Oji (Do not confuse this with ōji, which is prince)- Uncle**

**Oji no baka- Stupid uncle**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Daijobu ka- Are you okay?**

"**Arigato"- "Thank you."**

**Chibi- Short**

**senpai- your senior as in someone in a higher grade than yourself**

**"Oro?"- "Huh?"**

**Busu- Ugly woman**

**Hai- Yes**

"**Kono yaro"- "You bastard"**

**Ot****ō****tosan- Younger brother**

**Ojisan (Do not confuse this with ojiisan, which is grandfather,)- Uncle**

**Minna- Everyone/ all of you (Minna suki da yo- I love all of you.)  
**

**Suki dayo- I love/like you**. (It isn't always use in boyfriend/girlfriend way. You can tell your family you love them too. I hope you all know that. XD)


End file.
